Living in Your Memories
by Desi-Grasshopper
Summary: Rin's life, starting from when she was six, hasn't really been what u call normal. And during that whole time, she's been with that one man who never will leave her side... MU! MANGA MASHUP!
1. Prologue

Here's another Manga mash-up story. I decided to mix Inuyasha with Naruto, Yugioh, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and later on, Fullmetal Alchemist, Get Backers, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ultra Maniac, and even some pre Fruits Basket, Hana Kimi, and Yugioh Gx (by that I mean Shigure, Hatori, Ayame from Furuba and Dr. Umeda from Hana-kimi-when they were in High School-and Zane Truesdale/Ryo Marafuji from Yugioh Gx-when he was in elementary school). I've also tweaked the ages a bit. This one is about Rin from Inuyasha when she first leaves the era she lives in and gets adopted by Ishizu. It starts when she's six and goes to when she's about eighteen-twenty. There are some characteristics in her that I've changed. You'll probably recognize a lot of plots and stuff fro my other manga mash-ups since this is part of a huge story that's way too big to put in one story. Enjoy!!!!!

Prologue

It was raining heavily and there was mist everywhere. By the river, soaking wet to the bone and shivering, Rin stood there, contemplating her fate. She had to admit, she was scared. But this was the only way to protect Mama, Marik-ojisan, Odion-ojisan, Mama's fiancé, Seto Kaiba, Toph, Zuko, Wrath, and all the other people who loved and cared for her.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault…it's all my fault." she sobbed quietly, repeating that awful, but true, statement; that all the horrible things Mama and everyone else had gone through were because of her and what she was; a monster. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered how much suffering Mama had gone through, how she's almost died trying to protect her from Orochimaru. Rin raised her head to the sky and lifted her hands up, as if she was about to pray.

"Allah, why did you make me this…this…this THING? Why?" she whispered. The skies thundered loudly in response. She bit her lip and wiped away the remaining tears. She became determined. She took a deep breath and was about to jump into the swollen river when she heard a familiar voice.

"DON'T DO IT!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!!" She turned around in shock.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered. She saw Sasuke run towards her, his eyes wide with fear. As he neared Rin, he slowed down. He finally reached her. He threw his arms around her in a tight, protective embrace.

"Please don't…I'm begging you." he murmured in her ear. Rin's eyes grew wide.

"Why?" she mumbled, then took a sharp intake as Sasuke's grip had widened.

"Because I love you."

Voila!!!! Another new masterpiece has arrived!!!! First of all, thank you to all of my reviewers for my two other stories. It fills my heart with pure joy just to come home every day after a long school day and read REVIEWS!!!!! Keep it up please!!!! For a bit of clarification, Mama refers to Ishizu Ishtar. Oh, and Rin becomes Muslim when she's adopted by Ishizu. But that's later.


	2. Run Away Rin

Here's the official chapter one!!! The prologue was just something to start it. It actually comes a little later in the story, but it's kinda significant. ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter One

"Rin, wake up." Rin heard Sesshoumaru's voice ring out. She stirred and awoke, then took a glace at her surroundings, a dark forest, barely waking from its deep slumber. She looked up at her guardian, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is the emergency?" she whimpered. Sesshoumaru did not speak, but lifted her up. He looked serious. Once she was on her feet, he let go.

"Run. Now." Rin looked confused.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"An enemy is approaching. I do not wish for you to be involved. Run. I will look for you when the battle is over." He pushed her forward. Rin immediately ran. As she sprinted forward, her mind filled with growing fear for Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and for herself. She could hear the sounds of an intense battle rage in the distance. She ran faster and faster. Pain erupted in her lungs, but she pushed forward. She stopped to catch her breath.

"_I'm still in the forest"_ she thought, panting heavily. She clutched her side. When she finally had caught her breathe, she began to sprint again. The sun was beginning to rise behind the trees and Rin grew hopeful. Now Sesshoumaru could find her. She stopped again and looked around. She was at the edge of the forest, a wide plain in the distance. Rin clutched her head in pain.

"Kaibutsu-sama1, stop it!!! Please!!!!" she whimpered. She felt faint. She stumbled a couple more steps then fell to the soft ground as she felt consciousness elude her slowly

Sorry chapter one was kinda short!!! The following chapters will be much longer, I promise you!!!!

1 Kaibutsu- Monster (dragon etc) in Japanese. Kaibutsu-sama refers to the Blue Eyes White Dragon


	3. I NEED A BREAK!

Author's Note

Hey, y'all!!!! I'm going to be taking a HUGE break from writing for a while, like a couple weeks or a month. It's not that I'm sick of fanfiction (I love it). I'm just really stressed with school, violin, flute, karate, family, friends, and many other problems (including the fact that I'm being sexually harassed by some freak in my karate school). I need to take a break from the world, as I'm really close to just bursting into flames and doing something reckless and regrettable (I won't go into details…). I've not been getting enough sleep from worrying about too many things, causing me to fall asleep on my bike when going to school and almost get hit by a car, which would be really freaky. I'm also getting REALLY depressed; causing my friends to think I'm emo and my parents to start thinking I need therapy. I'd just like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for putting up with my weirdness and for supporting me. I'd especially like to thank **_Jigoku ShoujosRevenge _**for their two reviews for Gaara's One True Wish and for favoring it. I'd like to thank _**alamoon**_ for always reviewing my work every time I update From Egypt to Domino and giving me nice feedback. I'd also like to thank Anonymous for their constant reviewing as well. It makes me feel a little better to see these reviews. Spongy Ninja and I would also like to thank _**2b1b**_for being the first person to favor Ocean Ninja. Dude, you have NO idea how happy my brother was when he found out that his story was favored. I'd just also like to say that I'm really happy that my stories aren't just read by fellow Americans, but are also read by people in different countries. That just blew my mind away and I'm glad I found out. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll be hearing from me. After a little break, I'll be back refreshed and ready to ROCK OUT LOUD!!!! Sayonara until next time!!!!!!!

-Gaaramania101

P.S. I'd also like some ideas for my fanfiction stories since I have writers block and I'm also planning ahead. Also, some oneshot ideas would be nice, as well as plot ideas for stories that aren't manga mashups!!! I want to expand my repertoire!!! Arigato gozaimasu? Merci beaucoup !!!! Gracias!!!!! Dhanya bad!!!! And finally, thank you!!!!


	4. The Little Girl

Gomenasai that it took so long for me to update, but HERE I AM!!!!!!!! I'm back with a fresh straight from the oven chapter!!!! Now then, REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! P.S. Disclaimer's on my profile, in case u were wondering.

"I think she's alive!!!" Rin heard hushed whispers circle around her. She stirred and awoke. She was lying on her back in a cot surrounded by three unfamiliar faces; a young boy who looked about fourteen with dark skin and blond hair, a man in his late twenties with black hair and tattoos on the side of his face, and a beautiful young girl who looked sixteen. Rin sat up.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she cried. She looked around fervently and tried to get up, but was forced back. A pair of strong arms soon engulfed her.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here." the young woman murmured soothingly. Rin quieted down. She looked up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked. The woman smiled and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"My name is Ishizu. You're at my home, in modern Domino Japan. We found you collapsed on a field of grass. We took you back to our time era to recover." She smiled at Rin, who looked confused.

"What do you mean by time era?" Rin asked innocently. The blond boy laughed.

"Let's just say we're from the future, ok?" he replied. Rin still looked confused, but she accepted it. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue overwhelmed her and she lay back down and fell asleep again.

Ishizu looked at Marik and Odion, then back at the little girl.

"There's something strange about her. Something…inhuman." she whispered. Marik looked confused.

"Inhumane how? She seems like the average six year old; innocent, naïve, gentle, curious…what could possibly be weird?" he asked. Ishizu shrugged.

"That's how she seemed when we first saw her. But I began to develop this feeling that there's more to her." she explained.

"Maybe there is something strange about her. You have inherited our kekkei genkai the best. It's probably our kekkei genkai working." Odion suggested. Ishizu nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you're right." she said.

"She's probably a little wench sent to spy on us!!" A teenage boy entered the room. He had long white hair and was wearing a red robe. What was very strange was that he had little dog ears poking out of his hair.

"You just be quiet. Just because she's with Sesshoumaru doesn't mean she's evil, Inuyasha." Ishizu pointed out. Inuyasha made a face at her.

"You always act like such a _mom_!!!! It's so stupid and a waste of goddamn time!!!" he retorted.

"Ya and you're just an immature BABY who's paranoid just because you had a little misunderstanding with your Oniisan!!!!!" Ishizu retorted back. Inuyasha was about to retort, but he just turned back toward the door.

"Whatever." he said and walked out. Ishizu rolled her eyes. A couple minutes later, Kagome walked in.

"You and Inuyasha didn't have a fight, did you?" she asked worriedly. Ishizu nodded.

"Inuyasha is way too paranoid for his good. This little girl seems so innocent." she said.

"Didn't you say a while ago that there's something strange about her?" Kagome asked. Ishizu frowned.

"No…I don't think that I did." she lied. Kagome seemed pleased and left. Ishizu exhaled and turned back to Rin, who was fitfully sleeping and murmuring in her sleep. Ishizu couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but she caught a few words, like 'Kaibutsu-sama', 'Sesshoumaru-sama', and other things. Ishizu's boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, walked in.

"How's the little girl?" he asked. Ishizu looked up and smiled sadly.

"She's like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." she said. Seto looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's from that feudal time era. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was…" Ishizu paused slightly. Seto motioned for her to continue.

"You know the Blue Eyes White Dragon, don't you?" she asked.

"No duh. In case you've forgotten, my favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seto pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Not that card. I meant the story. You know…about Kisara, the Priest Seth, and the Priestess Isis…." her voice faded.

"You told me the story on our first date at the Domino Museum…" Seto closed his eyes, remembering it clearly and continued, "according to the myth, Priest Seth and Priestess Isis were both part of the close knit group of priests that the Pharaoh Atem had gathered. One day, while Priest Seth and Priestess Isis were in the market, they stumbled across a mob of people surrounding a young woman with pure white hair and deep blue eyes. It was at this moment that Priest Seth fell madly in love with the young girl, Kisara…"

"Skip to the ending!!!" Ishizu hissed. Seto groaned.

"Fine. Anyway, he and Priestess Isis hid the girl; Priest Seto's Dad found her and killed her in order to unleash the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, when he killed the girl, the spirit did rise out, but instead of bowing under his control, like he had planned, the spirit turned to Priest Seto and with tears in her eyes, she bid him farewell and promised that they would one day meet again in another life. She then disappeared and the Priest Seto grieved until his dying day with Priestess Isis trying to comfort him." he turned Ishizu, who was deep in thought and continued, "What was the point of telling me that story other than to make me remember the cheesiest love story I've ever heard?"

"I think this girl is the reincarnation of Kisara-san." Ishizu murmured. Seto looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me? You actually think that this random kid we found is the Blue Eyes White Dragon? What on Earth makes you say that?"

"For one thing, her eyes are BLUE!!!!! Second, her skin is pure WHITE!!!! Third, she keeps murmuring about Kaibutsu-sama!!!! Unless there is another demon like Kyuubi that happens to have blue eyes and pure white skin, which I highly doubt, this girl is Kisara!!!!!!" she pointed out. Seto rolled his eyes.

"You are way too superstitious. Give me another piece of evidence and then we might get somewhere." he said.

"Fine then. I will." Ishizu said, then walked out. Seto sighed and looked at the sleeping girl.

"I really hope Ishizu is wrong this time. Because if she's right, then we've got a bit of a problem in our hands."

The truth has been somewhat revealed!!!! Who knows what could happen next!!!!!!! If you wanna know, STAY TUNED cuz I am SO not telling!!!!!! I promise that I'll try not to make it at least a couple months before I update again, ok? Like I said before REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! BTW, my problems have been semi-solved. I'm still dealing with a mountain of homework, I'm still getting harassed, but on the bright side, I'm getting some more sleep. Au revoir!!!!!


End file.
